<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony's Champs by Dodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051179">Tony's Champs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo'>Dodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I anthropomorphize everything [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky going with the flow, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Steve eating strange stuff, Tony's attempts at cooking, Water, steve and bucky both want tony to cook for them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony manages to land not one but two super soldier boy friends, like sirens they are, except when it comes to cooking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I anthropomorphize everything [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tony's Champs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmieJive/pseuds/JimmieJive">JimmieJive</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020">stuckony_summer_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SHORT PROMPTS<br/>1. Supernatural Creatures AU<br/>this was inspired by a certain tic toc, and the creature picked was a nessy like cryptid</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was very lucky he had two super soldiers as his boy friends he wasn’t sure why they had decided on him. Surely Thor? Bruce? Nope Steve was very fond of Tony and Bucky was interested in his tech and they sort of fell together that way. It was good they did spend a lot of time swimming and training while Tony was off running his company or repairing things. </p><p>On the down days where the world didn’t need to be saved, and Tony didn’t have to meet with any board members, or Pepper hadn’t taken over his schedule with some gala, or fundraiser. Tony would wake up the meat in a lovely sandwich, or sometimes he was the sauce in a pizza, or the watcher of an intense wrestling match between his two lovers. </p><p>Steve would get instantly horny anytime Tony mentioned swimming or a bath. Insisting Tony swim naked with him and Bucky in the pool. He didn’t do it often, still leary of the water. Thankfully Steve kept him in the shallows, incorrectly assuming that Tony couldn’t swim or had a fear of the deep. Bucky most likely knew of Tony’s fear much like Tony had figured out why Bucky wouldn’t sit in certain chairs in the tower. Tony had ordered a few bean bag chairs, and slowly made any of the ridgid medical like chairs vanish from the tower.</p><p>Life was pretty damn good, he had his own space, they had their own space. Steve practically lived in the pool, would have JARVIS play music or read books to him. Bucky had a section of the garage for his tinker toys, mostly motorcycles from various ages that he’d come to enjoy.</p><p>SO it came as a surprise when Steve asked Tony to make him some food, having fallen for some tv commercial about home cooked meals having more love in them. Probably some political campaign to get people back around the kitchen table. Or maybe Steve was just hankering for something nostalgic. </p><p>Tony was willing to try so he’d gotten the ingredients to make pasta with, and having pestered Rhodey for a complete order of operations to make the food. He thought he was ready. Placing the ground turkey sausage on the plate for defrosting he slipped off to mess with his repulsor gauntlet. The defrost would be about an hour, he had time.</p><p>Time of course had other plans so by the time Tony emerged from his lab it had been easily two hours and then some. The ground meat was missing, Tony checked under the plate and the fridge but found no trace of it. He shelved the rest of the stuff, pasta simply wasn’t the same without the meat. Steve and Bucky ate a lot and were pretty quick to request meat laden foods.</p><p>“Steve?”<br/>
Tony poked his head into the indoor pool to see Steve floating on his back. Steve smiled and paddled over to Tony.<br/>
“Tony! Thank you for the food, it was very good!”<br/>
“The turkey meat?”<br/>
“Yeah, thanks!”<br/>
Steve dipped under the water and kicked away. Tony frowned he hadn’t seen any dirty dishes, Steve had eaten it raw? Could he even get sick from that?</p><p>Whatever Tony pushed that out of his mind and went down to the basement where Bucky liked to work. Only for Bucky to ambush him in the elevator over food options, asking for something made at home too, apparently Steve had boasted that Tony made him something.<br/>
“He ate the turkey meat raw, I didn’t even cook it.”<br/>
Bucky paused in his whine, giving Tony a concerned frown.<br/>
“Really? He said it was amazing? What does raw turkey meat taste like?”<br/>
“W-what? How would I know? ask Steve!”<br/>
-<br/>
Steve was starting to ask for the raw turkey meat, always a bit shyly. The soft enquiries if Tony could make more. At one point Tony placed a cup of the powdered protein shake Steve had right after his morning run, thinking maybe Steve would stop eating it. It backfired. Steve liked it more. Having watched Steve eat the food once with his hand and licking the plate Tony now left a fork. Hopefully Steve would use it, hopefully Tony would hear the fork on the ceramic and know not to enter while Steve was eating that concoction.</p><p>Bucky was happy with double stuffed crusts and more human food, Steve liked the raw ground meat mixed with protein shake powder, as a snack. He still ate with the team during the ‘feasts’ after battle. Word got around that Tony would make Steve comfort food, and eventually when pressed found out it was all protein. Natasha and Pepper insisted that Tony add some fruit, followed closely by a red faced Bruce who stuttered out that pineapple could make Steve’s ejaculate taste better.</p><p>The pineapple juice mixed in with the protein shake powder became something Bucky liked to eat as well. So Tony was prepping two plates, one with meat and one without. The pineapple was the first benefit Tony received back, and it had made the taste of Steve and Bucky improve. Made him more interested in swallowing which apparently made both of them more aroused. </p><p>Tony wasn’t sure but they seemed to fight over who got sucked off first. Bucky usually won because he liked to suck Tony off while Tony was sucking Steve off. Probably tormenting Steve through Tony, and Steve liked it. Tony loved it, he didn’t mind teaming up with Bucky at all to drive Steve up the wall.</p><p>The puppy dog eyes though would kill all nefarious and kinky plots for Tony. Steve sending him sad doggy eyes during one of the debriefs after a big battle. Bucky had won the coin toss he got Tony time first. Tony was fixing up that plate of raw meat and pineapple, thinking about how he could convey to Steve that he was good. Could he add something to this mess? Some paprika? Steve didn’t seem to care about the taste. Tony was unable to find any spice to add, but he did find some stickers so he added them to the plate.<br/>
-<br/>
The stickers were apparently a massive hit, Steve carefully peeled them off the plate and placed them on a board in his room. He didn’t fall into the puppy dog pout when Bucky came over to tease Steve about taking Tony for a motorcycle ride and Tony clinging to him. In Tony’s defense Bucky was trying to break a new land speed record. In fact he shut down Bucky by showing off the ‘stickers Tony gave me’.</p><p>Thus Tony now had Jarvis ordering sticker sheets for his lovers to decorate their snack plates. The puffy ironman stickers were very sought after stickers, and Tony could confess a myriad of emotions with the stickers. Which worked well since emotions were hard to articulate and he often over thought them. Placing an ironman sticker with a heart and their sticker self was a love confession. </p><p>Finally Tony places a single life saver sticker on steve’s plate along with a boat on Bucky’s which they interpreted as a trip to a lake and not the pool where Tony was planning to have sex. He wasn’t keen on the outside sex in lake Champlain, it was too cold anyways. Bucky and Steve wasted no time getting naked and swimming around. Playing marco polo that consisted of just Tony, teasing him closer and closer to the edge of the boat.</p><p>He slips and falls into the water. It's cold and his body freezes, something lifts him out of the water and he decides it is Bucky. He’s on a large back of something, maybe a big fish, there is a metal arm that looks like Bucky’s and he stops clawing at the flesh. Twisting around to see another sea creature with big blue eyes following the one he’s on.<br/>
“Toneee”<br/>
“Toneee”<br/>
“Steve?”</p><p>The creature perks up pleased, Swimming closer the wake laps up on to the body that Tony is riding on.<br/>
“Tonee ride on me.”<br/>
“Shove off punk I saw him first.”<br/>
Bucky’s head rose from the water and squirted Steve with a mouthful of water. Steve flapped a flipper sending a wave of chilly water over Bucky and Tony.<br/>
“Stevie you're getting him wet.”<br/>
“I like Tonee wet.”</p><p>There was a chortle as Tony’s teeth clacked in his head as he rubbed his arms and wrung out his shirt.<br/>
“I like him wet too, but he’s shaking now.”<br/>
“Cold, We don’t like the cold.”<br/>
The super soldier turned in the water gracefully and made it towards the boat, Tony thought it was funny that they both disliked the cold but thought this lake wasn’t cold. Maybe it was all relative. </p><p>They were warming up all snuggled in towels on the boat with Tony wedge between them.<br/>
“So Tony are you okay with us being Champs?”<br/>
“Like nessy?”<br/>
“Close enough.” Bucky piped up at Steve’s confused face.<br/>
“Yeah, it's not the weirdest thing. Certainly explains some of your habits too.”<br/>
Tony leaned back on them, his boyfriends were local cryptids. He kinda relished telling JARVIS that, but it was likely his AI had already figured it out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>